avenging angel of the apocalypse
by Calliope67
Summary: Daryl was left at kingdom and left to his own devices he rounds up a group of archers and a young blonde girl named Shelby who reminds him why he's fighting in the first place they come together to fight the war that he believes only he can stop. set in season seven not canon but what should have happened in my humble opinion totally caryl
1. Chapter 1

Rick was preparing for a supply run when Morgan and Carol showed up they brought supplies so he didn't need to go on the run but something was off. while carol was taking the supplies to the pantry Morgan approached him watching carol walk off.

When Morgan reached him he smiled "thanks for the stuff I was just gonna go on a run." Morgan sighed softly

"no problem it was actually daryl who suggested it."

rick smiled "course it was where is he?"

Morgan pulled a letter out of his pocket and passed it to rick "he said he was going to kingdom said he had some people to train today said to give you this though." Morgan passed him the letter it seemed heavy to the touch and ricks forehead creased

"this cant be good can it."

Morgan shook his head "whats worse is we passed kingdom on the way here and the archers that watch the gates they where gone man it got me thinking why and well daryl was the first thing that came to mind cause he'd been drawing maps and building plans and he was fidgety to didn't stay inside much at carols went to the woods a lot brought around a kid a blue eyed girl they seemed close and thats another thing carol seemed aware of this too really calm like she knew somethin' about it or that he told her somethin'."

rick tapped the letter against his hand shrugging "carols has always known when daryl needed to do certain things even if she doesn't always agree she knows its better to let him then try to stop him what ever he's doing he'll be fine he always is." he looked down at the letter he was tapping against his hand "probably should see what he needed to say." rick walked over to the porch steps opening the letter on the way and sat down when he sat down a small zip-lock bag and another letter fell face up to the steps between his legs he saw carols name on the letter and a ring in the bag "well shit." rick smirked at the ring he tucked the ring and letter in his pocket and read the one addressed to him it explained everything rick's surprise was short lived and he covers his mouth and gasps softly and the letter fell from his hand onto the ground.

Morgan picked it up and read it it said:

 _rick,_

 _brother, to be honest i'm not ready to do this but to keep everyone safe I gotta. I gotta go back to sanctuary I don't wanna but if it's what it takes I will. I made a lot of mistakes man caused a lot of death and right now i'm a literal walking target it makes us all vulnerable I cant have that. But this time i'm gonna get this right for once in my life. Really i'm not sure how this will end and truth that scares the shit out of me but i'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe even if that means I don't come back but it will be over. And if I don't make it just know Alexandria was the best home I ever had and you, Michonne, little ass-kicker, Carl, Carol were and are the best family a man like me could ask for. Take care of Carol for me man you know I love her I know you've seen the other things I put in this for her if i'm not back or don't radio you then give it to her she knows bout all this and she'll probably hate me for a while probably you too by association but keep her there with you guys you can keep her safe she'll pull away its who she is but don't let her I got her back for us and might not be there if she needs it again. I'll do my all out here try my best to stay alive and you know the reason I did this I was the one who started this by blowing up those men on the highway so now I gotta finish it alone cant have you guys dying for me anymore. Don't blame Morgan okay i'm sure he has his suspicions about what i'm doing but he couldn't have stopped me and ya know it. 'sides I got silence on my side and surprise some of kingdoms guard will be coming the archers been working with them and with some explosives they created we just might be enough. I know stupid right. but man you ain't gonna get here in time to do anything its been 48 hours since I left maybe more the trails gone and what i'm doing it'll take less then a day you'll see the smoke from home look to the west you'll find it should be burning good by the time you read this. Turn on your walkie channel 2 if i'm alive out there I'll send out a call when we're clear. i'm gonna need extraction couldn't take a car and my bikes to loud and we are gonna have injured so the horses weren't an option either but man I let Beth's words in and if I can believe them then so can you and this is fitting for the situation she told me when we where out there after the prison said I'd be the last man standing and I will be okay if you can just trust that and don't tell anyone till you know I'm dead if it comes to that. Love y'all._

 _-Daryl_

 _p.s. Just between you and me those Alexandria idiots don't have a snowballs chance in hell of out living us brother it's why they let us in so they could live just don't trust them alright I never could well Eric and Aaron ain't so bad got me that bike and all. be seein' ya in this life or the next._

 _(Remember channel 2)_

Morgan glanced to the west and just as daryl wrote a cloud of black smoke "he did it. He got 'em."

rick sat back hand falling to his side resting on his gun holster his 357 python resting back in it's rightful place he pulled it out holding it in both his hands and in the glint of the barrel he flashes back to when daryl gave it back the way he looked beaten and bruised and a ball of emotions keeping him quiet but a fire burning in his eyes behind the curtain of hair rick knew then how much hate daryl carried for himself and those men that took him. Rick shook his head shaking the memory loose tears rolling quietly down his cheeks "god, thank god." he looked up at Morgan who dropped his hand holding the letter and pointed toward the smoke

"thats a huge fire you think they got out alright."

rick nodded softly "if anyone could it would be daryl." they heard the door open and turned to see michonne walk out Morgan folded the letter back up as rick ran a hand across his face wiping away the tears Morgan gave him the letter and he tucked the gun away.

Michonne sat down next to him on the stairs glancing at him then Morgan and back bringing a hand up to brush a strand of hair behind his ear "what happened?"

rick shook his head "i can't say."

Morgan sighed "but I can... its daryl." michonne exhaled softly

"what did he do?" she looked at rick those tears from the clearing the line-up she imagined the worst rick passed her the letter she read through it quickly and shot out of her seat and back inside when she came back out she carried the walkie and a bag of medical stuff she came over and sat down "lets see if he's out there huh. If he is he needs you rick."

rick grabs the walkie and clicks it on and turns it to channel 2 there was static and then it made connection to another and then they heard a soft grunt and then rick called out "daryl hey brother you out there." the walkie crackles and then they hear

"rick, rick is th-gah fuck could you be more careful." daryl groans

rick inhales softly resting the walkie against his forehead "yeah i'm here man im here." he breathes softly and hears

"rick man its done we did it."

michonne gasps softly "thank god." rick smiles

"how you doin' man?" he asks into the walkie

daryl huffs a laugh "you know pretty good considering but i'm thinking that maybe running three miles with a fractured ankle and blood oozing out of me and fucking everyone else wasn't the _best_ idea I've ever had." he groaned rick looked at michonne shaking his head

"yeah and why do you say that." he chuckles

"fuck I don't know maybe cause it hurts like hell and the only person experienced in medicine is a kid that's not bleeding all over the place.- kid its okay just forget it I got it." he groans lightly saving the kids feelings "rick could you bring Jesus too we need more than a car."

rick nods "hey of course." he shoots up from the stairs and michonne and Morgan followed with the med bag when reached the car he grabbed the map and opened it on the hood speaking into the walkie "hey daryl so you said three miles where are you."

daryl coughed and then groaned softly "three miles away from sanctuary and from hilltop it's halfway a small cabin off the main road fortified 6 foot fence around the perimeter." he said coarsely

rick marked the area on the map and folded it back up sticking it in the center console of the car "alright man i'm coming." he turned to Morgan who passed him the med bag which he loaded in the back seat closing the rear door and turns glancing down the road seeing carol walk up to the house he looked at michonne and smiled softly "keep an eye on things here alright and don't let carol leave cause if daryl is gonna need anyone and he will it'll be her."

michonne nodded "yeah you just bring him home alright." she kisses his cheek and quickly hugs him "and be careful huh." he nodded and climbed into the drivers seat and michonne opened the gates and he drove out like a man on a mission because in fact he was.

Carol reached the two left at the gate and asked softly "where's he going we just brought supplies."

michonne smiled "hey um yeah he's just going out to check some areas we scouted earlier this week he wont be long." carol made a face she didn't really believe that and then shrugged knowing exactly where he was going but playing dumb "so do I get to see little ass-kicker while I'm here." michonne nodded "of course."


	2. Chapter 2

three mile cabin(the injury compound)

daryl faded in and out due to the continual loss of blood and the throbbing pain in his ankle and his vision blurred and came back. The kingdom men gave him the only bed in the cabin they reasoned saying that he was worse than them he knew that wasn't exactly true but he wasn't gonna fight them on it the bed felt damn good against his bruised muscles he listened to the static of the walkie for a while til he was sure rick was on his own and he spoke softly into the walkie "hey rick sorry I did this man really just couldn't lose anyone else." he waited and listened he heard a soft watery laugh

"i get it brother you had too you just—you hold on a'ight, i'm comin'." rick sniffled quietly

daryl smiled to himself "awe man rick you ain't cryin' are ya." he joked

rick coughed softly and cleared his throat "no—naw never..." rick joked back "...asshole." rick added quietly daryl relaxed back onto the pillow with a sigh "man you didn't say anything to carol did ya." he mumbled softly "no I didn't but daryl next time you go off on a suicide run don't give someone else the job of giving your women a ring a'ight 'specially me she hates me enough."

daryl smirked "my women she ain't nobody's women not yet, but I like the sound of that."

rick laughed "mmhm lets just get you home in one piece huh before ya start with that." he croaked softly

daryl mumbled something sleepily and another voice came over the walkie "hey rick, its rick right."

rick sighed softly "mmhm thats me."

the soft voice snorted softly as a snore that sound like a chainsaw sounded in the background "i'm Shelby um daryl kind of passed out again as you can guess from the sound." rick chuckled softly good daryl never slept enough at least he was resting

"mmm I figured as much. Thank you. Would you keep an eye on him for me til I get there."

the girl on the other end huffed softly "of course he saved my life."

"okay i'm a couple miles out thank you so much." he glanced back in the rear view Jesus was in the van behind him with another man a medic he then glanced at the map and sighed. about twenty minutes later they turned down a driveway and saw the 6 foot fence and on the other side on the small porch stood a kid a bit bruised a bit bloody but standing compound bow resting, arrow knocked, in her hands rick noticed how the kid stood how she scanned the surroundings and the vest she wore had the leather worn and was long and big on her body this kid was like a mini daryl not much older than Carl rick pulled up and parked calling out "hey you from kingdom."

the kid nodded catching movement behind the car, a walker, and shot it in the face with one arrow faster than rick thought possible then looked back at him as she walked over to pull the arrow out of the dead walker sliding it into her quiver "yeah, you rick." rick nodded

"yeah and thats Jesus in the van, hows daryl?" he pointed back

the kid smiled softly "he seems okay even after everything he got hit with..." she seemed envious when she continued "he took on 7 guys at once just to get to negan man it was awesome."

rick looked back at Jesus who shrugged not the least bit surprised to hear that after what he saw daryl do when he escaped that place to begin with "yeah that sounds about right. He awake yet."

the kids head bobbed up and down "wont let anyone stitch him up either." rick laughed approaching the kid

"don't worry about it kid he's just very particular about who touches his body." he patted the kid on the shoulder feeling the kid flinch but shrugged it off as surprise and went inside and inhaled sharply looking at the scene in front of him men laid out on rugs, blankets, sheets and pads anything available all bleeding somewhere or another some lucid some moaning and he glanced over the only bed in the room and there he was the man he came to call brother from what he could see he seemed the worst out of them all but knew that was nothing to daryl who had been through worse then the whole lot of them before this daryl looked in his direction and moved the hair from his eyes and smiled at rick who saw the black eye and busted lip blood running down his cheek rick picked his way through the injured to the bed and sat on the edge "you good."

daryl laughed and groaned grabbing his side softly "i'm alive all of us are 's all I wanted."

rick nodded "'s all any of us can ask right now. So how bad is it apart from the obvious."

daryl huffed softly "got shot again, cut by a knife a couple times during the struggle and that son of a bitch negan crushed my ankle 'fore I snapped his neck, got punched and kicked in the ribs pretty hard 's not broke though and my heads pounding."

rick looked him over his shirt was torn and he was covered head to toe in blood and sweat and his leg was propped up on a pillow a white torn shirt tied around his upper thigh and his boot kicked off on the floor lower leg braced by two wood boards and torn fabric "hey least they where consistent only the one leg not both. you have any walker trouble?" rick asked daryl shook his head and his eyes shot over to the door opening again and they both saw the kid come in rick smiled seeing Daryl's gaze hover on the kid checking for fresh blood "she's good took out a walker in one shot almost as fast as you." rick said watching daryl watch the kid a smile turning up on the edge of his lips but no other reply he didn't even turn his head

the kid kneeled next to one of the other men daryl heard her whisper "Derek where's the bag the one the king gave you for daryl where is it." she seemed tense the job falling to her to keep them safe the man pointed over to the wall of weapons and supplies shakily and the kid smiled "okay I got it." she patted the mans arm and stood walking to the wall digging through the stuff digging out a military style black backpack with bolts sticking out of the side pocket matching the ones in his new crossbow and the kid stood walking over to them cautiously eyeing rick

daryl looked up at her " hey Shel what you got there." he smiled softly at the kid trying to be nice which surprised rick who smirked in his direction

"uh um well the king wanted us to give you this as um a-a thank you for leading us. Said to say your welcome at kingdom anytime you want and that when your better he'd like you to train the guard."

daryl nodded "thanks kid." he held out his hand for the bag the kid passed it to him and turned to walk back to the door rick saw the wings daryls wings and knew that meant this kid took out Dwight alone and daryl let her have it as a thank-you daryl called out "Shelby." she froze and turned looking at daryl "you did good today you know if you want you can come back with us we could use the extra hand that is if you don't wanna be at kingdom anymore."

Shelby blushed and looked down at the floor daryl knew that reaction it was how he reacted to compliments too then she met daryls gaze "really." rick saw the kids eyes light up.

Daryl nodded "course kid I know what its like what you went through so does carol you can stay with us." rick realized now this kid was the one Morgan mentioned Shelby nodded and thats when rick noticed the same look in the kids blue eyes that daryl had when he saw carol in the woods near terminus a look that screamed childhood trauma and a deep connection to pain, a recognition that someone actually understood them rick realized why daryl was doing it didn't want the kid to turn into him or Merle

"you said there where some kids there closer to my age."

daryl nodded "yeah Carl and Enid their good kids you'll like 'em. But really you can hunt, track, your quiet want you with me to hunt and scavenge that kind of stuff we lost some of ours and you know this area." rick smiled

Shelby nodded calmly soft blonde hair falling into her eyes though rick saw in her eyes she was excited but already adopting the Dixon demeanor didn't show it "alright yeah I'll go with you."

rick nodded "alright then. Daryl can you walk with that leg." glancing over to see him shoulder the bag and grab his crossbow setting his feet down carefully "yeah." and stood when he winced softly he reached for the kid who was already at his side to support him rick smiled less than a month with these people and Daryl's connection to this kid was nothing short of fascinating it almost rivaled the bond he had with Carl daryl wrapped an arm around the kids shoulders leaning against her carefully and the kids arm came up around his lower back and grabbed the hand on her shoulder to keep him stable and they walked out passing the pile of supplies and where daryl leaned over and grabbed one of the bags one with patches and buttons the most distinctive and passed it to the kid who shifted it to her back and they continued out the door rick following behind them fascinated they already communicated wordlessly just as well as daryl and carol did when they reached the car Jesus walked into the cabin with a medical kit and another person.

Shelby let go of daryl when they reached the car the latter leaned softly against it and jabbed the kid softly in her stomach noticing the bow on the porch pointing to it "get you bow kid don't leave it layin' around okay." he chastised in the voice usually reserved for carol the more rick watched the more she looked like Sophia he then realized why daryl connected with the girl it was his third chance to save a young girl and he hadn't failed her and it was everything to him

"you care about that girl don't you." rick asked

daryl finally looked away from the girl to him "she lost her brother couple weeks ago man fuckin' saviors did it but she's a good kid who was treated bad when she was younger we just work ya know."

rick smiles "hey I think its great that you bonded with someone man you deserve it you guys could be a family carol, you, the kid."

daryl shrugged shaking his head "i know why your sayin' that man but she ain't Sophia she can hold her own out there killed Dwight on her own after I took out the son of a bitch that grabbed her."

Shelby walked back over and looked up at him "you should look in the bag daryl think you'll like what's in there." she leaned on the car next to him bow resting on the hook on her belt her hands in the vest pockets

he smirked "really."

she nodded "yeah do it come on." she pushed carefully nudging his arm with her elbow he tugged the bag down she held her arms out and he set the bag on her arms and unzipped it tugging out the first thing he saw letting it unfold in his hands a new vest complete with his wings just like the one he gave up to her but it also had the words "apocalypses avenging angel"around the wings the wings a crisp clean white.

he smiled "awe shit kid." he said happily he pulled it on and kept looking through the bag and found the note above the new Bowie knife and other supplies "for the avenging angel of the apocalypse daryl your a great man, Honorable, thank you -Ezekiel." he slumped down and looked at the kid

who smiled softly at him he tugged the bag out of her hands setting it at his feet and pulled her in a hug she spoke "daryl I didn't make this, was the kings idea somebody told him about your vest before." mumbling face nuzzled into his chest squeezing back carefully needing the comfort he gave.

he rests his face in her hair "mm don't care kid your here i'm thanking you." rick smiles at the kindness his usually gruff friend was showing and daryl took a deep breath inhaling her delicate woodsy smell mixed with the death coming off his old vest and sighed pulling back "we should go for we get more walkers around here." rick opens the passenger door for him secretly tucking the rings in his vest pocket and daryl shrugs "nah I'll take the back need to stretch out."

Shelby smirked and picked up his bag zipping it up "your loss my gain I get shotgun." she shoved his and her bags to the floor and hopped in moving her bow to rest on her lap

closing the door rick chuckled "she's got spunk you sure she ain't your kid man."

daryl shook his head "maybe she could be but forget it rick if she was wouldn't I tell you."

rick sighed opening the back door "alright man what ever." daryl sat down carefully groaning softly rick noticed and spoke "hey there's some meds in the bag on the floor there if you need it." daryl pulled the bag up no argument to rick who knew how much pain he had to be in to not fight him on it.

Shelby turned in her seat holding out her water for him and he smiles taking it "thanks kid."

she nods resting her palms on the seat back "no problem." rick closed the door and daryl moved around against the door pulling his leg up on the seat and crossed his arms against his chest pulling the vest tighter around him outside the car he saw Jesus come out of the cabin and walk over to the car to talk to rick.

Jesus rests his hands on the car roof "daryl really is truly terrifying you know fucking 7 guys at once thats insane."

rick smiles "yeah but most of what he does its for the people he cares about." rick taps his fingers against the car

"yeah kind of got that glad he was on our side."Jesus mumbles

Shelby rolled the window down and said "hey come on we need to get him to carol." she rolled it back up.

rick smiles glancing through the back window seeing daryl rolling the rings in his hand "shit already having the kid do his dirty work." rick sighed "alright well we gotta go he's got a women to see about his feelings." he climbs in the drivers seat and Jesus watches waving as they drive off daryl slipping slowly into a drug induced sleep along the way they where about halfway back when daryl started whimpering pitifully in his sleep shaking softly as the nightmares over took his blissful drugged sleep rick pulled over when Shelby grabbed his arm

"let me help him please." she pleaded knowing all to well the kind of nightmare it was he stopped long enough for her to slip over the seat into the back moving their bows into her seat curling into daryls side who calmed wrapping his arm over her shoulders and muttered her name softly curling loosely around her in a protective way and she was dozing right along with him a short while later rick chuckled at the two archers, the two protectors helping each other in the most simple way they could.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandria...

michonne was on watch like she had been most of the day waiting for the car to come down the road worried about how daryl was and how bad it would be when they got back she paced back and forth when Rosita called up to her "hey anything yet." she knows it wasn't her place to tell people. but the people that where there that where in line up with them deserved to know what daryl did that they didn't need to fight that he did it for them alone to keep everyone else safe.

She shook her head "no not yet." she turned back looking again a car crested the corner "wait there they are get to the gate wait til I say." Rosita ran over to the gate unlocking the latch and waiting for the signal to throw it open michonne called down "okay now." she got it open.

rick drove through stopping momentarily by the gate to say "he'll be okay bit bruised pretty bloody but he's okay." then he drove over to their house with the kid they'd have to move into the one next door too they had too many for the one house he shut off the car and climbed out quietly the two archers still sleeping in the back seat michonne reached him with Rosita just as the Morgan, Carl and Carol came out of the house he silenced them before they said anything and waved Carol over to the car having her look through the window she saw Shelby nuzzled into daryl and his nose in her hair

she smiled hand coming up to her mouth muffling the light gasp and looked at rick moving her hand away "he brought Shelby." she asked softly

rick nodded "yeah.." he said softly "he asked she agreed."

Rosita crawled up onto the trunk peaking through the back window silently and smiled daryl their daryl the one who killed without blinking was wrapped around a kid nuzzling the blonde and blood stained mass of hair sleeping seeing the vest on the girl. She pointed to the window looking at rick "what the fuck is that rick." she asked softly to not awaken daryl.

rick smiled "they bonded out there he saved her I couldn't just leave her not after what they did for us." he moved away from the car discretely waving michonne and carol over "carol you know her she tell you what she went through before."

carol nodded "she did and I don't want you guys to think she's at all damaged because of it but you know about daryl right how his father beat him it was the same for her except not as long the walkers and her brother saw to that." they heard the car door open and saw Shelby climb out carefully seeing all the people she turned and saw carol she rushed over and hugged her carol smiled resting her chin on Shelby's head "hey Shel how'd it go."

carols hands grazed the vest back and pulled back a bit lifting the girls head to look in her eyes, bruises and blood covered her face staining her hair she could only imagine how daryl looked "oh, you killed Dwight?"

Shelby smiled up at her "yeah.."

carol smirked softly and leaned to whisper into her ear "you did good Shel thanks for going with him." Shelby nods and moves back to the car pulling carol with her daryl was sitting up in the seat rubbing his ribs a groan bit back with tight lips.

Then carol saw the black eye and split lip and if she wasn't mistaking it through the blood a long knife wound marred the skin of his cheek the blood clotted in a thick line across it she gasped softly "god." she kneeled down in-front of him seeing his leg "hell daryl you should have taken more men."

he shrugged head down eyes hidden behind his hair "didn't need 'em would have been too loud." daryl looked up at the kid and everyone around him and chuckled looking back at carol eyes wandering up and down her frame " 'sides those saviors just a bunch of pussies right kid." carol stood back up clocking people peaking out their window and daryl shifting forward.

Shelby nodded "yeah killed off by only twenty hunters with frickin' medieval weaponry." daryl reached out for the kid to pull him up she tugs carefully to get him standing and ducks under his arm on his bad side.

he smiles "yeah exactly." he grips the door pulling her into a one armed hug wincing into her hair "see the kid gets it they seemed tough with the numbers but its like David and Goliath the smaller army can take out a larger force because the larger force believes they have all the power and underestimate the smaller it all in the mind." he looked at carol and groaned leaning sideways more onto the door "could use your help." everyone else stared surprised he voiced his need in front of them.

She smiles turning to rick "gonna take him to the infirmary can I use the car." rick nodded.

She turned to Shelby "Shel could use some help you mind." she asked

"sure of course." Shelby nodded daryl eased back down and pushed himself to the other side making room for Shelby to slide in too curling into his side and carol closed the door for them and climbed in the drivers seat driving to the house they used as the infirmary back at the house Carl, michonne and Rosita watched the car drive away.

Carl turned to his dad "she looks like Sophia."

rick nodded looking at his son "i know I saw it too at first but she isn't you have to remember that Sophia's gone."

Carl nodded sadly and turned back into the house to check on his sister.

Rosita watched him go and turned to rick "who's Sophia?"

rick shook his head "she was carol's daughter we got separated in a herd and she was just gone she'd be about Shelby's age now that's why this is so important to daryl he went out looking every damn day for that little girl took a bullet and an arrow but still believed she was out there that was till one day when we well... fuck it was my fault." he put his face in his palm standing there shaking with silent tears then spoke around his hand "its why we cant let him lose her too he's tried to save so many people and it always went to shit her and carol are the two he could actually save."


	4. Chapter 4

at the infirmary...

Carol and Shelby helped him up the stairs to the infirmary sitting him on the bed Shelby ran around collecting supplies for carol she was in the next room she listened to them talk softly "You have a knack for getting into trouble when I'm not around you know that pookie." carol hummed softly.

"mmhm ya need to quit tryin to leave me then next time might not make it was real close this time." daryl mumbled.

Shelby gasped softly hiding in the doorway.

she heard carol gasp too "sweet pea I would never willingly not again." she peaked around the doorway and saw them carol had her hands curled in his hair and his head leaned in her neck nuzzling in to it hands linked around her waist

"carol." he breathed out she rubbed down his neck on to his shoulders touch an ever present comfort

"yeah?" she replies

"i love you." he mutters softly into her ear kissing her in the soft spot below it

carol inhales softly "really."

he hums softly "yeah have for awhile just kept loosing people was never the right time." she smiles lifting his head up so she could see his eyes "i love you too pookie just didn't want to push you." he pulls back freeing the rings from his vest grabbing her hand sliding one of the rings on her finger pulling it up to his lips

"this is so tobin don't get any ideas a'ight don't like sharing i'm selfish like that." carol lifted a rag to his cheek washing away the dried blood

"you haven't seen nothing yet I can be the most selfish person alive." She pulls the other ring from his hand slipping it on his finger "you know after everyone hears and it sinks in what you did your gonna have to learn to live with the love huh but remember I loved you first." he steals the rag from her hand and runs it across her neck cleaning the blood he left there when he nuzzled it and hands it back to her so she can finish cleaning the deep cut on his cheek.

Shelby smiled and intentionally dropped something on the floor so they knew she was coming around the corner daryl smiled "hey kid." she sat the stuff on the table to one side and daryl shrugged out of the vest not wanting blood to drip on it yet "get up here Shel I know some of that is your blood cause Dwight never went down easy I know I fought him twice." she climbed up next to him and while carol stitched the cut in his cheek he carefully dabbed Shelby's face holding her chin carefully watching out for the bruises he knew all too well.

she watched his face as carol stitched it not so much as a wince in pain but when she met his eyes she saw a spot near his temple jump and she realized he was just good at holding it in he turned her chin toward the door way working on the other cheek only shallow cuts peppered her cheeks he saw as carol finished and she saw a kid her age a boy with one eye watching them from the window "that must be Carl." she thought to herself and the moment she thought it the back door opened and a skinny ginger man came in and was floored by the sight.

Daryl dropped his hand and rag from her cheek grabbing Shelby's hand softly saying "its fine." with his eyes when she looked up carol glanced back and smiled hands moving of their own accord working open daryls buttons

"hey Eric." the man Eric inhaled softly eyes falling to the open shirt

"oh my god, daryl, what happened." daryl glanced down to his chest seeing his old scars and the large bruise resting over his ribs he crossed his arms covering his chest

"it's nothin' Eric 'm fine." the man looked at carol who nodded

"he'll be fine we all will." vague but accurate to the situation.

the man turned to Shelby eyeing the cuts and bruises on her face and blood stained hair "and who's this?" daryl smirked

"well Shel who are you?" she nodded

"i'm Shelby Wyatt Daryl's protegee came from kingdom." she held her hand out to him noticing for maybe the first time the grime and filth covering it when he smiled taking it in his clean un-callused one

"it's nice to meet you Shelby will you be staying here or do you have a family back at kingdom." she let go shaking her head he saw daryls hand move to cover hers resting by her side she looks down at it stuttering out

"no-not anymore it's just me." daryl grabbed her chin with his other hand making her look up

"not just you anymore kid." he spoke in a tender voice Eric never heard before he looked down for the first time since coming in and noticed daryls leg thinking to himself

"shit shit what the hell happened, where were they, what attacked them." what he said was "oh i'm sorry." he walked over to the shelf of medicine and grabbed the ibuprofen carol gave a questioning look at him and he shook his head "Aaron dropped one of Daryl's motorcycle parts on his foot then hit his head trying to pick it up he's fine just a headache. And daryl the parts are fine." daryl shrugs

"not like I got a bike for 'em anyway they don't fit mine which ain't here anyhow." Eric nodded

"alright well I'll see ya." and he left the same door he came from and when she looked to the front door Carl was gone too reporting back to his dad no doubt these people had trust issues but so did she, she only really trusted daryl and then carol by association she turned back to see daryl had pulled off his shirt and she could see scars everywhere she'd seen some of them before but not all she realized what he meant with what he said back in the cabin he'd taken abuse before for along time from the looks of it.

carol brushed her fingers over his scars a recognition there she realized carol had too and he closed his eyes to her touch and relaxed as she carefully wrapped up his ribs with an ice pack over the worst of it and glanced down at his leg "hun I saved the worst for last what do you want me to do." he looked up pulling his shirt back on shrugging

"just gotta do it." he looked at Shelby "hey Shel go lock the back door then wait outside okay don't let anyone in no matter what they hear alright." her eye's widen and shoot to carol who's biting her lip quietly then looks back at daryl and nods standing and doing as she was told when she heard carol ask

"that bad huh." he grunted

"bullets still in there I can feel it gotta get it out but gotta do it quick cant have everyone descending on this place like the walkers outside I'll be okay just don't stop no matter what." Shelby turns back into the room when carol tries to argue and sees him holding her wrist "it's gotta be you. only you, you can do it." carol reaches out to his cheeks tears falling down her's

"i—i don't know if I can daryl." his hands winding around her back pulling her to him his face into her stomach he rubs his good cheek against her carefully nuzzling her like a big puppy

"i know you can, carol, I trust you." Shelby walks through and out the front door collecting her bow from the car to stand guard on the porch like at the cabin except this time there wasn't a threat she braced herself for the sounds that would follow inside.

but nothing could prepare her for the hellish animalistic howl that came ripping out of the house shaking the windows scaring birds out of a near by tree and causing people to come out of their houses armed and ready for anything the howl a deep animalistic sound was cut off by a deep string of curse that melted into soft mummers of reassurance she sighed hearing daryls words through sharp pants "hey you got it... it's okay... i'm okay... sorry for the scare sweetheart I know that was hard." she turned to look in the window seeing carol staring down at her hands covered to the wrist in blood

daryl pulled himself up unsteadily wound stitched and covered and pulls her into his chest not feeling the pain in his body he ran his fingers through her hair forehead on hers "still here. The both of us. Ain't gonna lie though I was scared that was some real shit out there but..." he tugs the rag from his pocket running it over her hands wiping his blood away "i got you okay whatever happens. I'm not leavin' you alone again you'd have to kill me." Shelby chuckles when carol pulls back to slap him only to have him catch her hand and pull her into a kiss leaning his forehead on hers "love you okay."

Shelby turns away when she hears foot steps approaching she saw a large man who looked like her dad when she turned around her bow knocked with an arrow between them she was scared but wouldn't show it like daryl showed her "nobody is allowed in daryls orders." the man huffed softly but she saw the passing glimmer of fear at daryls name

"huh cute kid and just who the hell are you ya little freak." she pulled up her bow pointing it at the man

"archery prodigy and Daryl's protegee and the one that 'll fuck ya up ya call me names again." he backed up and rick came up behind him

"there a problem here Shelby." she shook her head

"nope." rick heard her pop the p for emphasis rick turned blocking her she let her bow down and twirled the arrow to slide it back into her quiver

"tobin I wouldn't try anything she's under daryls protection not that she needs it though everything's fine here just go to the church I'll explain everything in a while." he rested a hand on the tall mans chest who nodded fight gone she saw a little fear at the mention of daryl from them both as he turned trudging back down the stairs rick turned to her "hows it going in there." he nodded to the door she smirked softly

"their bout done was told to wait out here." and before rick could reply daryl had the door pulled open the tore up shirt he wore exposing white bandage underneath and carol right behind him Shelby looked up at daryl eyes concerned his lips cocked up in a half smile creasing his stitches "i scare you kid." she shook her head

"no-no just surprised didn't know a person could make that sound." daryl rested his hand on her shoulder

"surprised myself too kid." he looked up at rick who was dumb founded

"that was you. Fuck man thought a wild animal got caught by a walker." daryl smiles

"mm-hmm yeah sorry bout that." he walked out a limp created by the walking cast carol put on for his ankle rick smiled

"glad to see you up and moving so soon." daryl nodded carol's arm came around resting on Shelby's shoulder muttering

"yeah helps that he's pleasantly drugged up... thanks for that rick." she glances up at rick as Shelby giggles softly and daryl hearing what carol said exhaled a short chuckle

"yup." the popping p sound coming from a smiley daryl this time.

Rick shook his head thinking just how good this kid was for them already "so you can walk but maybe you should ride in the car home we're having a town meeting at the church for all this but you don't have to go shouldn't push it so soon we need you back in peak shape when your healed and some people might not understand a'ight." carol and Shelby walked off the porch carols hand and body turned at the last step beckoning daryl down to them a shine glinted off of one finger a ring the ring glinted in the sun up at rick and daryl the small red stone twinkled as she wiggled her fingers at him and a glint in daryls eye when he glanced to rick told him everything he needed to know that and the solid gold shining back from his hand as daryl patted his shoulder smiling

"its all good brother." grabbing the rail and making his way down the stairs carefully slight limp in his steady gate the wings of his vest glowing like a real angels wings carol reached for his hand and his fingers wrapped around hers pulling her into him and kissing her hair Shelby opens the doors shoving their stuff into the back handing off his bow to him he rested it on his shoulder pointing it straight into the air as he looked out over the streets "'s good to be home." carol nodded fingers curled in his, staring at his stitched cheek thinking how she was home wherever he was

"yeah it is." rick slipped away to the church leaving them to soak in the feeling of home, of family and each other.


	5. Chapter 5

_**sorry its been so long been working and going to classes and lets be honest here doing a lot of other righting so I haven't had time to post i'm alive and inspired with my tests this week this chapter just needed to happen- calliope67**_

At the church...

The people of the community where filed in and awaiting news as to what was really going on. They heard the howl true fear in their hearts knowing it was human and whoever it was, was in bone chilling pain. They saw the car in front of the infirmary they had seen Morgan and carol around suspicions where getting high and the gossip was increasing with every passing minute but the one thing that was certain something everyone agreed on and was confirmed by Eric and Tobin, daryl was back. Everyone was worried about what that meant for them.

They hadn't heard anything about daryl since the saviors first supply pick-up when they all saw him dragged around like a dog who'd been physically and mentally whipped by the leader. the rumors where all different like; he was tore apart by walkers, or found half dead, or that he actually submitted and was now a lieutenant in the army against them and was here to get info, or that it was an act and he was a traitor and had been a spy in the camp the whole time he'd been there and was back to take his family to sanctuary and kill everyone else. Each story more ridiculous then the last and all so far from true it was laughable.

Rick walked in and all sound ceased everyone staring at him and the smile he wore was one that they thought was never gonna be seen again it was good news for everyone. That smile was always good. Rick reached the front of the room and cleared his throat and explained what happened everything in detail from the last time they all saw daryl seemingly powerless.

When rick got around to daryl going to kingdom and training with the archers the man in question came in. He was led by a girl nobody recognized and carol followed closely behind him nudging him softly every so often to keep him moving past all the eyes on him. The eyes that he took with his cast down and when he swiped the hair from his face everyone catching the fresh stitches on his face they saw just how much he bore for them the man they all believed to be a traitor, an outcast, a killer was the one that gave them a chance to live.

Daryl smiled looking up at rick shooting him a wink so it was gonna be like that "we're here I know what ya said but..." he said softly looking back at the floor fading into silence.

rick in turn scoffed softly at daryls fake obedience the fake submission sickening "you where supposed to go home and rest brother you've been through hell and back both of you." ricks eyes landed on Shelby who waved him off carelessly.

Daryl huffed a half laugh persona gone hearing a snort from the crowd "tobin." daryl thought angrily knowing all about the incident on the porch he lifted his head glancing over to where the sound came from then back to rick voice raising enough for everyone to hear the anger, none of it for rick, who knew it instantly "you really think that we wouldn't be here rick, me and Shel, we got every right to be we fucking killed for these people and bled for 'em and I'll be damned if they don't get that through their thick heads right now they coulda been dead just as easy as Glenn is..." he paused and glanced around checking for Maggie, not there good, "because they were coming and they had the numbers even with us here wasn't like the wolves wasn't that simple they woulda died." he turned around looking at all the people sitting around staring "not that it matters like even half you would believe me anyway but I'm not a traitor or a spy but not gonna lie i'm a killer and i'm damn good at it but know this I don't fight because I want to. I fight, because it was the only option left to me its keepin' us alive." he glanced down at Shelby and felt carol at his shoulder "I care about everyone here its why I chose to do what I did and I don't regret it because I kept my fighters safe and the communities too. the hunters I took they may have been injured hell we all where but they were able to go home to their families even those of us who didn't have any blood family left we made it back for the people who matter..." he glanced back to carol voice softening a bit "the ones we love."

carol smiles at him and cups his cheek running her finger down his cheek near the stitches not so much as twitch from him "and she couldn't be happier that you did, the both of you." she grabs Shelby's hand and squeezes it her eyes never leaving daryls she felt the heat of a dozen or more gazes on her but the gaze that mattered was the one looking down at her the blue eyed one she loved like no other she heard someone stand in the seats behind her and knew it was tobin so when daryl let loose a growl that could rival that of Shiva she turned grabbing daryls hand as tobin stepped forward

"how can we trust any of the shit you say you go off on your little murder spree and got Glenn killed, got Abraham killed how do we know you aren't one of them, you and your little bitch. Same goes for you carol I mean you just up and leave how do we know your not a spy for them." He grumbles

carol snorts and daryl smirked grabbing hold of Shelby around her stomach holding her back he knew what kind of kid he trained a killer and he was damn proud he felt her relax enough to control herself then he smiled and let her go. she crossed the small space he created between them and knocked tobin on his ass punching him square in the face.

they all heard a sharp crack as his nose snapped under her hand and she smirked holding his shirt collar "i told you I'd fuck you up if you called me names again but you just don't fuckin' listen do ya and daryl knows what you are you pussy." She shook him roughly by the collar then let go his head bouncing off the floor.

Daryl chuckled at everyones surprise his influence on the kid obvious, she was a weapon, a ball of fury "alright kid! Enough! Shelby!" he commanded in a low voice she knew it a false reprimand but an order she would follow anyway she popped up turning to them seeing daryls smile and carol held her hand out to her and she moved back over to them.

daryl nodded at her "good job." he whispered as he moves slowly toward tobin grunting as he pulled the man up by his shirt grasping at his own ribs eyes clouded by pain. pushing tobin up and into the wall tobins feet grazing the floor pure fear flashed in his eyes as daryl dropped his voice to a growl Shelby knew the reason for that fear now it was power daryl had it he didn't nobody stopped daryl here "thought I told ya you dick we killed for you people. don't fuck with my girl ever, carol n'either.." he pushed him hard into the wall Sheet rock snapping under the force then stepped away dropping tobin to a crumpled heap on the floor a hole in the wall where tobin's back broke through.

He walked up next to rick on the platform who moved down a step looking at the surprise on everyones faces at how strong daryl was even hurt "you son of a bitches really think if we were part of that group we'd hesitate to kill each one of you huh could have taken you all out without you even knowing it I mean really we took out at least a hundred or more guys with a handful of hunters. you think just the three of us alone couldn't take you all on those men where trained killers they were insane and carol took out an entire compound with a bottle rocket and two rifles by herself to save me, rick and our people, Jesus fuck all of you, you don't know shit." his hand did the dismissive flutter that rick, Carl and carol all knew the one from the quarry, from the farm stressed and tired is what it showed them it showed pissed off and sad but to everyone else it was anger and malice.

Rick climbed back up to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder squeezing softly lowering his voice and head to look Daryl in the eye "Daryl your tired and upset and they are scared they'll come around just give it time brother go home alright."

Daryl dropped his head in a nod "a'ight a'ight." his hand coming up to pat ricks chest in understanding and apology and walked back down to carol and Shelby.

They walked to the door Shelby turned back around glancing over the people and when daryl and carol stepped through the door she whispered out to them "I'll be right out just wanna say somethin' to 'em." she closed it and locked it behind them. she turned to rick with a nod and walked back toward him and up the platform and glanced over them eyes falling on Carl and the man Eric and next to him the man she assumed was Aaron from what daryl had told her and how they all watched the door eye's sad. They knew daryl how his anger was sadness over the whole group not believing in him.

She swept the room eyes landing on Tobin a smirk on her face then she looked away face emotionless "you guys don't get it no one here or anyone who's been behind walls like this for as long as you guys have can understand how much it means, to be able to risk your life for something important to fight for it with all you have left even if its just a rag tag group of hunters thrown together out in the middle of hell but daryl he does."

she pointed to the door "he saved me, he saved us all but one thing he wants more than anything is for you guys to see him, not that anger I know you all saw but the pain beneath that, daryls a good man and he loves all of you but the way he grew up, how I grew up and how carol lived, it was hard. You think what negan, did any torture he put him under was bad imagine living that before this world not knowing what a gentle touch was what love was and double what you feel thats him and with the family he had it was weak to express anything like caring he's learning but this your "gossiping" doesn't help so grow up won't you."

she glanced over at Carl then Eric and Aaron "some of ya are good people I can see that but the rest of ya need to get this he killed so ya wouldn't have ta, so just roll that around in your head a bit he saved ya from that and it almost killed 'im but of course none of ya would see it in him now cause ya weren't there and he wouldn't let you see it." a soft drawl slipping into her voice she motioned to rick and whispered about Aaron pointing to him and rick nodded she smiles and walks down to Eric and Aaron pulling them both to their feet. Pulling Aaron into a hug smiling at how he froze in her grasp she pulled back looking up at him "he told me that ya where the first to make him feel welcome here I just wanted ta thank you for that for reachin' out to him because ya know he never will."

Aaron smiled softly pulling her back into a hug and whispered in her ear "thank you for that I didn't realize I needed it." he pulled back and she smiled giving him a small nod then walked to the door unlocking it and daryl was there opening the door like they could hear each others thoughts and pulled her to him wrapping an arm around her shoulders glancing toward Aaron and Eric nodding to them everyone saw the gesture identical to the one Shelby just gave Aaron a more open version of it. they finally started understanding of how little things make a big difference in this world like how a gruff archer could save a tortured little girl and train her to be more than what people saw on the surface. like he was more than just skin deep.

Everyone turned back to rick who sat on the edge of the platform chuckling softly "dad." Carl called out softly.

rick looked up "i'm good son just thinking about somethin daryl said when I went to get him earlier the way they are together he wont believe it but he adopted that girl he rubbed off on her I mean that language thats him but she rubbed off on him too he's more open happy its good," rick shoots a look at tobin who was moaning against the wall "and I'll be damned if anyone fucks with that. He deserves this went through all kinds of hell and he's here more alive than I've seen him in along time." he said with a under lying edge to his voice and he stood and finished explaining what daryl did how he took the kingdoms archers trained them and how they attacked negans compound and actually won.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Atlanta groups safe house in Alexandria...

Daryl, carol and Shelby all ate quickly because daryl and Shelby where tired and after they ate carol and daryl sat on the couch and Shelby laid down on the other before long she was snoring softly and daryl smiled and pulled the blanket off the chair and covered her up running his hand through her hair she twitched daryl soothed her softly "shh sweet-pea your safe." She curled up under the blanket

"dee." She mumbled

"shh." He hummed

She settled into the couch and was snoring again and he smiled softly and carol called him back to the couch and he walked over to her and sits down laying his head in her lap "your good with her you know like a father, like her father." He curls into her stomach

"I knew she needed someone and so did I more than I wanted to believe. Carol, she's mine I never expected too…..." she smiles running her hand through his hair

"I know I know god you're such a softy why don't you let others see that." He smiles looking up at her "cause it's only for you two. My girl and my woman." Carol smiled

"she's your little girl honey." She gushed just so happy that they where so close to being family already

He hums softly "I love her, she's just like me."

She runs her hand through his hair as he yawned "sleep love." She purred his eyes flickered closed and he was tucked into her stomach she covered him with a blanket and soon both Shelby and Daryl where sleeping and she stayed up waiting for the others.

about 15 minutes later carl and Judith came in and carl smiles "they saved us didn't they." Carl said just to break the silence carol nodded but his eye's had focused on the girl she looked like daryl he saw it now "she's his daughter. His blood she looks just like him."

Carol nodded "you see it too."

He nods "nobody else has those eye's and nobody talks like that nobody but Daryl." he mutters softly carol glances at the girl "shes Shelby Wyatt-Dixon but don't tell anyone they don't want anyone to know yet she lost her stepbrother at a kingdom drop and it's a lot to take right now after everything." Carl glanced to the floor squeezing his sisters hand "oh. Did Daryl know about her… you know before this." Carol smiled "her mom didn't tell him said she was gonna get rid of the child then he left with his brother because her mother was also seeing some abusive ass daryl wanted to be involved he wanted to help but merle made him leave." she said brushing her fingers through Daryl's hair he had turned over in her lap "when daryl met her he just knew she was his and she knew Daryl her mom talked about him and gave her a picture and she knew she recognized him." Shelby groaned softly "daddy." She mumbled rolling over yawning then snuggling back into the pillow and went silent again. Daryl groaned in pain and stretched out curling back into carol's stomach she scratched his hair as carl smiled "completely related." Judith pulled away from Carl and toddled to the couch and sat on the floor infront of Shelby's couch just staring up at her, eyes transfixed on the girl head tilting side to side then turned to Daryl "Dar—he—dada." Carol smiled giggling "yes hun Daryl's a dada."

Flashback

Rick, Daryl, michonne, and the others where at kingdom they just finished with the king and where looking around at what kingdom had they came across the archery range again a new set of kids where practicing michonne noticed a girl on the end alone not shooting just staring at the target and instantly felt a kinship to the girl and knew she needed someone so she touched Daryl's arm getting his attention pointing to the girl she knew they needed someone the both of them daryl nodded seeing the girl alone and walked over to the girl knowing he could relate to her "hey what weight are you shooting." He said softly rick glanced their way ready to say something michonne touched his hand and then he glanced at her she shrugged tugging rick forward the girl looked up she couldn't be more than 15 and daryl inhaled softly he saw her tears she wiped her face "30 why." She asked softly daryl smiled "don't know you seemed lonely whats wrong." He sat on the stool next to her she looked down at the bow playing with a string that was tied on it for wind direction "my step brothers dead fucking saviors killed him…whats your name." she said looking at his face his eyes recognizing them from in pictures and in the mirror "Daryl names Daryl you." He said noting the familiar way she looked at him like he was different then everyone else but in a good way "Shelby I'm Shelby."She said as he pulled the stool closer and reached out for her bow "can I." He asked she smiled handing it to him "yeah."

He brushed the hair from his eyes and pulled the bow back with the arrow sighted in he focuses on the target and she watches his face noticing his eyes "are you dee." She blurts the arrow veers off target and connects in the hay behind it as she saw him take a sharp breath "where'd you hear that name." he said defensively dropping the bow to his lap she smiled "my mom it's what she referred to my real father as when I could get her to talk but I only ever really saw pictures she didn't want to talk about it but it was written on the back d. Dixon so I thought maybe cause your ey—your dee aren't you." He sighed "your mom was mary-joe wasn't she?" He asked she looked like her but wouldn't assume but he had a feeling he was right and the girl nodded "yeah she was. been dead almost since the beginning she got a fever and didn't get better." He was still stuck on having a kid he didn't know about "I can't believe it I mean you're here but she said she'd god." He covered his face she grabbed his arm "I know it's okay I don't blame you she told you she'd get rid of me right." He nodded "yeah she did." She smiled and squeezed his hand "you had to do it you trusted her it's fine you didn't think she wanted you that she moved on she did but 'fore the fever took her she told me I'd find you that you where out here that you'd be one of the last men to die out here and that we would beat this world guess she was right bout the first part." Daryl nodded "guess so." She let go "did you get married." Daryl shook his head "naw met someone after all this started and thought about it though… lost her too. Maybe you saw her here she came with Morgan." She nodded "carol yeah I met her she's great I think she's perfect for you you know she was obsessed with my eyes now I get why their yours she does miss you, you didn't lose her not forever."

A voice called out for her "Shelby lunch." A lady about 60 years old called "coming nona." Daryl smiled "Shelby…. You know that was my grans name only ever told your mamma that said it would make a good kids name if we ever you know. it's when she told me about you I guess. She was bout six weeks along I think I really wish she knew how much I wanted a kid then." Shelby smiled her name had a story she focused back on his words he wanted a kid then but what about now she needed to know "and now?" She asked he nodded "more than ever." She smiled gently grabbing her bow back "should eat are you hungry?" she asked he nodded "I could eat but I should be finding my group." She smiled "bet the king found them and made them go to the mess hall best way to find people is to stay put wait for them to find you and the food's good." Daryl smiled "alright." She grabbed his hand and drug him to the hall where she took him to the line and they got food and she led him to a table and he ate while she talked about her life before how she was taking first aid classes and karate before the apocalypse started then they both told stories of walkers they took out.

neither noticed the other Alexandrian's make their way in and Rosita noticed daryl "guys look there he is." She said they all watched daryl and the girl talking he seemed so comfortable happy even and talkative Rosita was confused "who's that with daryl." Rick glanced at them and shrugged not worried now that they found him again "some archer I don't know maybe he's giving her tips." He mumbled and Sasha shrugged "cant be I have never seen him that invested in a conversation about bows." Shelby and daryl where talking and smiling reliving parts of their lives with each other and daryl started talking about merle and how he decided he wanted to be a martyr and die for their people he got choked up and Shelby being completely invested in the story of her uncle launched into Daryl's arms and started to cry quietly in his shoulder daryl didn't flinch or move away he felt right this was his daughter he finally got to hold her after so long and that's when he glanced up to the eyes of his group on him and smiled he knew they wouldn't understand so he looked down and tucked into her shoulder whispering "it's okay. Shh." He felt a hand on his shoulder he looks up the older lady the one Shelby called nona was standing there

"need any help with her." The women asked he shook his head "no it's okay I'm her father." He said loud enough for the older women to hear but not loud enough for rick and the others to hear the women smiled "I can see it she has your eyes and your strength to for surviving this long." Daryl glanced over at his family the people that cared about him the Alexandrian's and sighed they would forget this soon he knew they would the older lady spoke behind him "they wouldn't understand would they about your girl about you doing what her momma thought was best at the time I get it did the same thing once I won't say anything." Daryl smiled and gave her a nod and Shelby moved off his shoulder "stay here please. I know where carol is." He nodded "ain't going nowhere just met my little girl huh my beautiful baby girl I just got you I'm not losing you now just gotta make rick think it was his idea I'll find you." He said brushing a hand through her hair and hiding a kiss to her forehead in what looked like any other hug then she pulled away walking with the older women to another table and rick decided to approach with the others questions forming in their eyes he shut them down with a growl "I knew her mom before this alright we go way back so don't." he stood up and walked out pushing through them on his way by and left through the door outside Sasha was the first to say something "am I the only one who thought that was weird." Rosita shook her head "no your right that was weird."

Rick nodded "maybe the girl knows about carol. Maybe he's her uncle. They did look a bit a-like. I don't know." Michonne knew of course she noticed the shame in his eye's which to no coincidence looked like the girls eyes his kid and she was alone orphaned she knew that look she also knew he'd slip and someone would figure it out so she smiled she'd keep it safe for him by keeping him here and helping them bond "don't know a lot lately do you."michonne chuckled rick shook his head "not about Daryl not anymore." Michonne smiled "well if either are the case rick maybe he should stay here he could convince the king to work with us I know it." Rick nodded "Ezekiel did offer to keep him here." Rick mumbled michonne touched ricks arm "let me talk to him okay rick he's raw and angry." She walked out and found Daryl pacing muttering stuff like "how the fuck could M.J. do this and not tell me I had the right to know about my kid that bitch." And "shit I got a kid. Shit. Fuck." She smiles now that's Daryl She walked over in his path and stopped him "Daryl hey so you got a kid huh." He sighs nodding "yeah guess so you won't say anything will you I mean at least till I find carol she deserves to know first." He asked michonne smiled "Daryl your kid is your business I assume you just found out about her yourself." He nodded she nodded back "I made rick let you stay here so you could bond, you know, I didn't tell him anything just that she might know where Carol was and you could look while here and it's probably safer here anyway. With negan on your ass." Daryl grinned the fact that she got that out of him made her nearly explode with happiness he grabbed her arms and stepped closer wrapping his arms around her "thanks 'chonne."

She was buried into his chest where she grinned he was different now she wasn't gonna fight that "anything Daryl anything." She muttered in his chest wrapping her arms around his back squeezing softly Then he let go "should find Shelby to tell her I can stay." She nods glancing at his chest and the bandage she tugged on his hoodie they had found for him to help retain his body heat while he was still weak she was surprised he was still wearing it but it was probably more for comfort then need now anyway "don't forget to have someone check that huh." Daryl nodded "yeah I will." He said glancing over michonne's shoulder at the others grouped up at the door tucking his hands in the pockets michonne turned "they just worry Daryl you did just get away from being a prisoner." She said softly he nodded and dropped his head "you gotta go get them Alexandria idiots whipped into shape." He looked back up more determined "me and my girl we'll get these fuckers ready. Shelby has pull she can get the king to help us if not me and her will just take his people from him." He said softly she nodded "okay just be careful and Daryl take the time to heal okay." He nodded and stepped back before turning and walking away she smiled the man was always turning the world upside down on people being something more than what they thought but she knew him knew the real person beneath the lie

she walked over to rick and he frowned "what no good bye or anything." she shook her head "he's not in the mood rick told me that he'd make the king listen and said we needed to go get everyone ready for a war. He isn't mad just vengeful and it's misplaced he's miserable and that girl she's actually relieved him that burden because she wants negan dead just as bad." She over heard that little tidbit when the girl told Daryl that negan killed her step-brother the venom in her words a lot like Daryl's own anger rick nodded "I don't know what it is about that girl like she's a part of him that we could never be I'm not sure but she actually got him to smile I-I it's just been a while since he smiled at anyone, I don't know why that matters to me so much maybe I'm jealous that some random girl makes him happy when we can't even get him talking." Michonne frowned knowing the truth and not saying anything was hard but she knew it had to be that way. she brushed a hand over his cheek then hugged him "give it time rick just give him time." She hummed they walked to the gates where the king was waiting "I see you're a man short did he decide to stay." The king said rick nodded "he found someone from before a kid he wanted to catch up." Michonne said "so he decided to stick around."

Rick glanced over to the targets and saw daryl helping the girl out shadowing over her watching her shoot leaning against the building talking to her picking his nails with his knife pointing it to the target saying something then nonchalantly tosses the knife at the target next to her arrows embedding perfectly next to the arrows in the center she stood with a wide smile saying something then pulls a small knife from her boot aiming it next to his and sending it down to the target scraping against his knife and the smile rick saw on Daryl's face was almost so heartbreakingly sweet that rick was ashamed of himself for never seeing something missing in his best friend something almost fatherly in the proud smile on his face as the girl walked to the target and pulled out the knives and arrows rick smiled softly "he'll be okay." He thought to himself taking one last look "he's safe, and they'll find carol." His eyes Lingering on the girl and the way they were together looking back and forth she looked so much like Daryl it's where he got the idea that they were related but seeing her training like Daryl her raw talent she had to be his family maybe even his kid rick kept searching for some unique feature that Daryl shared with the girl that only he had then he saw it a small thing almost unrecognizable to anyone who wasn't looking a small mole right above her lip same as Daryl under that bit of scruff around his lips that and the blue eyes she shared enough similar features to Daryl to be his daughter rick smiled Daryl's daughter now that was an idea it would explain his behavior before but he wasn't sure given how old she looked Daryl was about 30 when she was born so it was possible.

Present….

Carl and Judith went to bed carol stuck her feet on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch and fell asleep rick and Michonne walked in an hour later and saw the three of them sleeping close together on the couches Michonne smiled a family they where a family rick shook his head "he's not telling me something I think I know now what it is." He said Michonne glanced at him "what do you mean." She asked "he's her dad." He blurted Shelby shot up and launched her knife in their direction just missing ricks ear he let out a less then manly squeal which woke Daryl and carol causing Daryl to jerk up and hiss sharply "the fuck is going on." He groaned rubbing his side michonne smiled "sorry Daryl." He looked back at carol then Shelby who shrugged standing up and maneuvering around them and yanking the knife from the wall and walking back to the couch and flopping face first back into the pillow knife dangling on the floor Daryl turned around and nuzzled into carol's side she ran her fingers through his hair he groans softly "Daryl is She yours." Rick asked softly carol grinned glancing down to Daryl he nodded "my little girl." He yawned into carol's side "mine." He mumbled drifting back to sleep rick smiled and carol giggled "those where some strong ass pain killers rick." She said as daryl nuzzled deeper into her stomach "yeah guess so but they have to be for him. So how's all that.. you know the kid thing." She smiled "their like the same person it's hard to believe she wasn't raised by him." She said "I feel like I know her. Like she's always been there waiting for us to find her. She's the missing piece in so much you just can't help but love her." Carol said rick shook his head "I beg to differ she just nearly stabbed me." Carol smiled "rick look at her again and tell me you don't at least like her." He sighed watching her for a second he saw Daryl in the way she slept and couldn't help but smile "okay fine she's okay." Carol chuckled "see she's got just enough Daryl in her that even you can't hate her I mean where do you think that sharp knife skill comes from that isn't taught it's inherited believe me he tried to teach me I could never get it right like them." She said carding her fingers through his hair "they just can you know they could be talking to you and hit a fly from across the room without even looking away from you. It's just crazy."


End file.
